300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2018.02.06
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Chinese New Year *Added a new series of Chinese New Year Events. *Added BINGO event to the game. *Added 4 new models for Illyasviel von Einzbern's LIVE2D. ---- Advertising *The duration of BINGO event is 7 February - 13 February. *The new game mode Dimensional War (次元战争) is now available for a limited time (for testing!) *Added Level 5 Gem Event after the update, increasing the success rate for upgrading level 5, 6 and 7 gems by using 4 gems from 75% -> 100% ---- Heroes *''Deceive / Cheat W: ''The conversion rate for converting non-building damage into shield value while within the duration of Camouflage buff reduced from 30%/40%/50%/60%/70% -> 20%/30%/40%/50%/60% *''Deceive / Cheat W: ''The duration of shield effect reduced from 4/4.5/5/5.5/6 seconds -> 4 seconds *''Deceive / Cheat W: ''The duration of the ability to increase Shiro's Movement Speed when moving toward Sora reduced from 4/4.5/5/5.5/6 seconds -> 4 seconds *''Mero Mero Gun Q: ''Removed Life Steal and Critical Strike effects from the bullet. *''Memories of the Only One E: ''The duration of the ability to increase Sora's Movement Speed when moving toward Shiro reduced from 4/4.5/5/5.5/6 seconds -> 4 seconds *''Hand Sonic Q: ''Removed Life Steal effect. (Doesn't removed from the official servers yet, didn't know why this was even mentioned in official server Patch Note...TYSB) *''Soul Fire Embers: ''Adjusted the stacks of Soul Gem Kyouko loses when she dies from "reducing all stacks upon death" -> "reducing 50% of the current stacks upon death" *'': Girl's Redemption R: ''Added when target has ' Soul Fire Embers' debuff, performing a basic attack on the target will reduce this skill's cooldown by 1 second. *''Variation of Reminisce: ''Adjusted the stacks of Soul Gem Sayaka loses when she dies from "reducing all stacks upon death" -> "reducing 50% of the current stacks upon death" *''Carefree Tea Party: ''Adjusted the stacks of Soul Gem Mami loses when she dies from "reducing all stacks upon death" -> "reducing 50% of the current stacks upon death" *''Girl's Finale R: ''Added additional effect "reducing 20%/30%/40% Movement Speed by 2 seconds for all enemies caught in the explosion of the cannon shell. ---- Eternal Arena *Added an exclusive equipment Sword of St. Catherine that can be purchased at Item Shop for this hero. *Added an exclusive equipment Sword of St. Catherine that can be purchased at Item Shop for this hero. ---- Eternal Battlefield *Added basic attributes: +250 Health *Damage dealt by a clone adjusted from + (Equipment Level x 4)% -> + (Equipment Level x 4)% *Adjusted the conversion rate of the ability to gain unique Cooldown Reduction based on user's Attack Damage from Every 100 Attack Damage grants 1% Cooldown Reduction -> Every 50 Attack Damage grants 1% Cooldown Reduction *The clone now inherits 100% of Armor Penetration and Magic Penetration values from the original (both flat and percent). ---- Item Mall Reworked Heroes *Reworked Monkey D. Luffy. *Rework Roronoa Zoro. Eternal Artifacts *Sold a new artifact Lightning on 9 February 2018 at 6.00 PM. Items *Sold Level 5 Gems between 6 February 2018 ~ 4 March 2018 *Sold Gong Xi Fa Cai Blessing Bag (恭喜发财福袋) between 9 February 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 4 March 2018 *Sold Ji Xiang Ru Yi Blessing Bag (吉祥如意福袋) between 9 February 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 4 March 2018 *Sold Long Feng Cheng Xiang Blessing Bag (龙凤呈祥福袋) between 9 February 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 4 March 2018 *Sold Fu Xing Gao Zhao Blessing Bag (福星高照福袋) between 9 February 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 4 March 2018 *Sold Zi Qi Dong Lai Blessing Bag (紫气东来福袋) between 9 February 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 4 March 2018 Skins *Sold Skin Card - Nutcracker Witch Homura (胡桃夹子) on 15 February 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Skin Card - Salvation Witch Madoka (救济魔女) on 15 February 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Mikasa Ackerman's Dog Year Limited Skin - Doggy Ranger (獒视群雄) on 9 February 2018 at 6.00 PM. (The purchase of this skin will grant Special Gas Cylinder (Eternal Battlefield) as free equipment reward) Misc *Sold a new batch of Expression Potion Packages after the update. Discounted Items *Reduced the price of the following skin cards to 80% (20% discount) between 6 February 2018 ~ 5 March 2018: ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed an issue when killing a clone from the artifact Lightning in SOLO match of Eternal Battlefield would grant the kill score to the killer. *Fixed an issue when using a clone from the artifact Lightning in Eternal Battlefield to kill Nidoking or Nidoqueen in Eternal Battlefield would grant the buffs from them to the clone. *Fixed an issue when killing a clone from the artifact Lightning in Eternal Battlefield would grant the Battlefield Points (both team points and individual points) and Merit Points to the killer. ---- Game Optimization *Added new visual effect for Roronoa Zoro's Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R. *Reworked Whitebeard's model, illustration, card, and icon. *Reworked Tony Tony Chopper's model, illustration, card, and icon. *Reworked Dracule Mihawk's model, illustration, card, and icon. *Reworked Boa Hancock's model, illustration, card, and icon. *Reworked Usopp's model, illustration, card, and icon. *Reworked Portgas D. Ace's model, illustration, card, and icon. *Reworked Monkey D. Luffy's model, illustration, card, and icon. *Added sound effects for the skills of Wudan Witch skin used by Sakura Kyouko and Mermaid Witch skin used by Miki Sayaka. ---- Hero Titles *Added 100 Wins Title: Ordinary Magician (通的魔法使) *Added 300 Wins Title: Harem King (后宫王) *Replaced 100 Wins Title: Guidance of Fate (命运的指引) *Replaced 300 Wins Title: A Lone Prayer (孤寂的祈愿) ---- ----